CRÓNICA DE UNA MUERTE ANUNCIADA
by Unknown68
Summary: Anécdotas


**CRÓNICA DE UNA MUERTE ANUNCIADA**

Aclaración: Esta es una anécdota que encontré en internet, y quiero compartirla con uds. Espero poder mantener la esencia de la misma. Para eso usaré personajes de Mai-Otome.

\- Demonios estoy demorada – dice una joven de cabello azul, largo y sedoso mientras iba prácticamente corriendo hacia el resto-bar de su amiga Mai a encontrarse con Nao, tenía que contarle sobre la increíble tragedia que acaba de suceder

\- Hola Mai, puede ser un vaso grande de jugo de naranja por favor? - Nao hace el pedido mientras espera a su amiga, a la cual notó muy angustiada y preocupada cuando hablaron por teléfono

\- Enseguida Nao – dice Mai, con su sonrisa y amabilidad de siempre

\- Perdóname Nao! - dice Natsuki desplomándose sobre un sillón

\- Se puede saber que te sucede? Estás toda pálida y sudando, estás bien? - indaga Nao al ver el estado realmente preocupante de su amiga

\- No, no estoy para nada bien, es más, éstas son mis últimas horas de vida – expresa Natsuki tratando de recobrar el aliento

\- Entonces dime que es lo que sucede – le dice Nao de forma seria

Y justo cuando estaba por empezar a hablar la joven, llega Mai y deja el vaso de jugo en la mesa y cuando Nao estaba a punto de agarrarlo, la peliazul le ganó de mano y se lo empezó a tomar

\- Descuida Nao, ya te traigo otro – le dice Mai mientras veía la mirada asesina que la peliverde le lanzaba a su amiga

\- Qué pasa? Por qué me miras así? - pregunta Natsuki a su amiga

\- Es que ese jugo era mío? - reprocha Nao a su amiga

\- Nao, literalmente estoy a punto de morir y a vos te preocupa un simple jugo – dice Natsuki con un tono realmente cargado de dramatismo

\- Ya cuentame que es lo que pasa – dice Nao de forma impaciente

\- Bueno lo que vas a escuchar es prácticamente mi denuncia de homicidio – dice Natsuki mirando para todos lados de forma inquietante

\- Vamos, suelta ya todo, y como puede ser que alguien quiera matarte – replica Nao cada vez más impaciente

\- Si, tal vez suceda dentro de una hora o 45 minutos aproximadamente, pero para ir ganando tiempo quiero aprovechar lo poco que me queda de vida para contártelo y así puedas ir a hacer la denuncia por mí, y no te olvides por favor de pedir una copia y publicarla en mi face. Si se que suena raro que tras mi muerte aparezca una publicación pero pensalo, sería genial tener una publicación post-mortem, tétrico tal vez pero sin dudas muy bueno. No te dije? Tengo un face donde publico anécdotas mías y también las hay tuyas, obviamente que tu nombre permanece en el anonimato

\- Un face dónde publicás tonterías? - dice Nao totalmente desconcertada

\- Si, tenés internet en el celular y te muestro. Desde el mío no puedo porque me quedé sin batería – dice Natsuki con muchas ganas de querer mostrarle su dichoso facebook a su amiga

\- No, no tengo internet Natuski, por favor cuéntame ya de una maldita vez que es lo que sucede – replica Nao ya bastante molesta

\- Está bien, está bien, la hago corta. Viste que yo hace un tiempo conocí a una pero solamente chateabamos, hasta que un día decidí invitarla a salir, de esto fácil hará un mes, luego de eso, seguimos saliendo hasta que un día pasé la noche en su casa y bueno … nos fuimos a vivir juntas, así de una, sin pensarlo. Bueno, no, nos fuimos a vivir de a dos. Aunque tampoco fue tan así, la verdad es que yo me fui a vivir a su departamento. Lo hice así de zopetón, sin preguntarle mucho. Y como te dije antes pasé una noche en su casa y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y empezaron a ser más de una noche las que pasaba en su departamento – habla Natsuki ya de manera más tranquila

\- Si, si Nao, lo sé no hace falta que me mires con esa cara, lo entiendo. Se que fue todo muy rápido, se que siempre me regañas y que debo ir más lento y tomarme las cosas con calma y conocer a la otra persona pero … es que no sabés lo que es esta mujer, tiene unos ojos, un cabello precioso, un físico escultural, una sonrisa, tiene todo, es perfecta. Si querés ver fotos de ella te puedo mostrar, no vas a creer lo que es, te vas a caer de c...lo. Tenés internet en tu celular? - sigue desarrollando el tema la peliazul

\- Si, si tengo – exclama Nao con entusiasmo

\- Ajá! Asi que ahora si tenés internet en tu celular! Pero para ver mi face con anécdotas no, pero para ver las fotos de mi chica si! Bueno ahora por viva no te muestro nada! - exclama Natsuki con falsa indignación

\- Emmmmmm, bueno dónde iba? Ahhhhh si, te decía que desde la primer noche en su departamento ya me quedé a "vivir" con ella, prácticamente lo podría decir que es concubinato – dice Natsuki ante la mirada asesina de su amiga

\- Está bien, sigo, sigo, el tema es que esta mujer está que es una barbaridad. Además de ser preciosa, es un encanto, tiene un sentido del humor único, tiene chistes para todo, de los Simpsons, Mafalda hasta de Seinfield, increíble, lo dejan a una pagando. Hasta hace voces que son fabulosas, me descostillo de la risa – Natsuki describe a su amada, olvidándose completamente del porque citó a su amiga al bar de Mai

\- Natsuki! - le reprocha Nao

\- Ok! Voy al grano. El problema es que esta chica además de todo lo que te dije tiene sus "cositas". O sea naderías, bobadas, tonterías. Un trastornito obsesivo compulsivito. Nada grave. Tiene cositas como que si no da vuelta la hojita de un calendario de porquería que tiene ahí, se queda como turula. O que si por ejemplo vas y apretas el pomo de la pasta de dientes por la mitad no vas a necesitar dentífrico nunca más en tu vida, porque no te va a dejar ningún diente en su lugar. Como te digo, es todo un desorden menor el de esta chica, nada serio. Porque con el físico imponente que tiene, se le permite absolutamente todo, hasta una esquizofrenia aguda, un autismo severo o un trastorno bipolar del tipo F31.2 según la clasificación de enfermedades mentales en la décima revisión del CIE. No me mires así Nao, me estuve informando un poco sobre el tema … - dice Natsuki muy efusiva

\- Bueno, el tema con esta gente que tiene "cositas" como esas del almanaque o la del pomo de la pasta dental también tiene un temita con la limpieza. Bueno, esta chica también tiene un asunto con eso, con decirte que te detecta una pelusa a 50 metros, o detecta una huella digital en un vidrio con los ojos vendados. Pero te repito, nada que joda, nada que joda … Por suerte yo soy una persona bastante limpita … Bueno, si es cierto, una vez apoyé un vaso de vidrio en la mesa de madera del living y la noté algo así como molesta. Y esta cicatríz que tengo sobre la ceja, me dijo un médico cirujano que con estética ni se va a notar, no va a quedar rastros pero obviamente antes de hacer algo así tengo que esperar a que se me baje la hinchazón … - dice Natsuki pasando suavemente unos dedos sobre su ceja

\- Ok, ok, te la hago corta. Resulta que hoy a la mañana goteaba el bidé, no es que estaba mal cerrado, sino que goteaba, asi que asumo que debe ser el cuerito que se jodió, una pavada atómica. Y no va que ella va y lo nota, se da cuenta que goteaba. Y antes de irse a trabajar (viste que yo trabajo desde casa; ella tiene un trabajo en serio) agarra y me dice: "Decile al encargado que venga y arregle el bidé". Y se fue a trabajar. Y vos ya me conocés, para que le voy a decir al encargado si lo puedo arreglar yo. Primero trato de arreglarlo yo. Cuando ya la cosa se pone jodida y deje sin agua al barrio entero, recién ahí tal vez veo si lo llamo … Pero por un cuerito, no. Ni a un médico soy de llamar. Yo recién llamo a uno cuando la cosa requiere cirugía mayor. Asi que me agarró ese instinto descerebrado mío de "vos dejame a mi" - dice Natsuki llevándose la mano a la frente

\- Y bueno, una vez que se fue, fui a comprar cueritos. Y fue ahí donde empezó todo el problema, porque esta chica vive en la calle más fina, de uno de los barrios más finos de Tokio. Por lo que no hay muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas ferreterías en ese barrio. Viste que en mi zona hay ferreterías cada dos cuadras, pero acá, no, ni una. Pero eso si, vas a encontrar mucho Prada, Valenti, Volta, Perssico. Pero ni una sola ferretería, hasta que por fin encontré una y compré unos cueritos – dice la peliazul casi aliviada

\- Una vez que ya compré los cueritos volví al departamento y ahí me di cuenta de que tenía un nuevo problema. Esta chica hasta hace un tiempo vivía sola. Y en la casa de una chica que vive sola en un barrio tan fino como el de ella no encontras una herramienta ni de casualidad. Y yo tenía que desarmar una canilla; no un control remoto que lo solucionas con un cuchillo. Asi que salí otra vez a comprar una pico de loro. Mi intención al prinicipio era comprar una de esas herramientas que venden por monedas, que son medio descartables. Esas que las usas una vez y las tenés que tirar. Pero en ese barrio no hay lugares que vendan ese tipo de herramientas, no … Lo más parecido es un Okko, y te rompen el alma mal. Asi que volví a la ferretería y volví con una pico de loro importada de Alemania, de cromo molibdeno-vanadio, que tuve que pagar con tarjeta de crédito en tres cuotas – dice la peliazul mientras suspiraba

\- Ya me estaba saliendo caro, el chiste, asi que ya me había cambiado el humor. Imaginate cuando me di cuenta de que para sacar la capuchita de la canilla necesitaba un destornillador, que obviamente tampoco tenia a mano. Eso sí lo traté de arreglar con un cuchillo, y es por eso que tengo esta curita acá, porque me corté con todas las ganas. Es que ya te digo, estaba cruzada y como si no fuera poco le manché la toalla con sangre – dice Natsuki tapándose los ojos

\- Yo ya estaba que no veía de la bronca, y mientras maldecía a medio mundo y a todo el santoral, encajo la pico de loro y giro con toda mi fuerza para desatornillar la canilla y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de cortar el agua - decía Natsuki mientras miraba a todos lados

\- Si, te juro Nao que se me pasó, no se, supongo que habrá sido la bronca y los nervios de no poder arreglar una simple gotera, bueno el hecho de que era una casa desconocida y que seguramente no iba a encontrar la llave de paso, pero sinceramente me olvidé de cortar el agua. Me mojé hasta el alma, fijate como estoy, toda empapada. Pero esto no es nada, no sabés como quedó el baño del departamento. Como me olvidé de cerrar el pase del agua, el agua salió como chicotazo … Pegaba en el techo y caía como si fuese lluvia torrencial … Para colmo esta chica tiene esos baños como los de las revista Living, un baño digno de Carolina de Mónaco. Tiene el toallón, la toalla y la toallita … Tiene hasta cubreinodoro y cubrebidé esos de tela con voladitos, que no sirven para un carajo salvo para empaparse … Y no tiene un botiquín, no … Tiene como una mesada de mármol … Como un mostrador … Todo lleno de perfumes y esos cosméticos suizos que dicen "La Pririe" y que cuestan más que drogas oncológicas … Todo eso terminó por el piso, y mojado. Todo mojado! - exclamaba la joven que nuevamente había perdido los colores por el solo hecho de recordar los sucedido

\- Te juro que no se como hice, pero ajusté la canilla de vuelta y logré frenar el chorro. Pero a esa altura todo ya daba lo mismo. El enchastre que hice no lo secás con un trapo de piso, no señor. Mínimo necesitás una bomba de achique. Cuando miré la hora ya solo quedaban unos 45 minutos para que ella volviese del trabajo. Asi que pensé: ¿para qué perder tiempo? Asi que te llamé y te cité acá, para contarte mi tragedia y puedas hacer la denuncia de mi homicidio. A esta altura ya debe de haber llegado al departamento y me debe estar buscando por todo el barrio – dice la peliazul agarrándose la cabeza

MIRA! ¡ AHI VIENE! ¡ES ESA! ¡SI, SI! ¡LA QUE TRAE LA PICO DE LORO EN LA MANO! ¡SI, SI! ¡POR FAVOR NAO HACÉ ALGO! ¡DETENELA! ¡MIRÁ LA CARA CON LA QUE VIENE! ¡NO SEAS COBARDE NAO, NO CORRAS! ¡COBARDE! ¡SOS MI AMIGA, HACÉ ALGO! ¡TE JURO QUE ME VA A MATAR, EN SERIO TE LO DIGO! ¡ME VA A MAT


End file.
